


Where Our Intrepid Hero Doesn't Get Away, Chapter 27 [Podfic]

by ghastlyshilo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, technically kidnappings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 03:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghastlyshilo/pseuds/ghastlyshilo
Summary: Original work by sparklightAuthor's summaries:Entire work:One-shots surrounding either AU situations of canon/legends works where Luke would normally have gotten away (or Vader is simply inserted into the action to come pick his child up) but in these instances doesn't, or completely new scenarios of the same.There are no deep ruminations on consequences of the situations here, just our awful Sith dad picking his son up when he'd rather not be.Chapter 27:Early christmas present, I guess? I'd hoped to do something more related to that but I'm not sure I'll be able to.So here we are; the dark side, cultists, and one son who has to ask his father for help.





	Where Our Intrepid Hero Doesn't Get Away, Chapter 27 [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where Our Intrepid Hero Doesn't Get Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4837094) by [sparklight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklight/pseuds/sparklight). 



[MP3 link](https://drive.google.com/open?id=12craxjhD7kR4cffWTr3cBAV4wzy8jb0R)

Length: 00:24:33

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! If you'd like me to record another podfic, please commission me on Tumblr! (same username)


End file.
